


comfort me (say what i mean to you)

by choicolatte



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, Semi-Canon Compliant, fluff without much plot tbh, somewhat suggestive because i cannot write beyond that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicolatte/pseuds/choicolatte
Summary: or alternatively, if you're not in the right mood to sleep now, then...
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	comfort me (say what i mean to you)

**Author's Note:**

> pls it's almost 4am and i just needed to let something out  
> it doesn't make much sense, not much plot, just. they're in love okay
> 
> ps. this isn't the baek yerin song that jaebeom played during his vlive, but it's beautiful nonetheless. 
> 
> give it a [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwtw_f1fqkU) if you wish. 
> 
> oh, yeah - i wrote this after crying over this 2017 2jae [fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464780)

It’s quieter than usual in the studio. Jaebeom just turned off the app; the battery on his phone was hanging on its last breath. He did it again, going live for longer than intended. This time, he knew not to pour too much. He’s been warned too many times for the past 24 hours, they might as well suspend his rights going online at this point.

It shouldn’t matter, Jaebeom smirks. He knows nothing else can be done about it anymore; their fans are smart. It was a calculated risk he had been wanting to take for so long now, he’s still not sure where the bravery came from tonight. Their staff wouldn’t go beyond finding each and every re-upload of the stream; Jaebeom knows _that_ much. 

He feels a little lighter, however, like he can breathe without feeling a pang to his chest every now and then. Every time he thinks about opportunities lost, every chance that they could have pushed through with — but every time, they were always struck down. _He_ was always beaten down, the word NO streakily painted across his face. 

He lets the other playlist he had played tonight loop back in the background. Jaebeom rolls around his chair, finding the charger buried in his bag. The moment he plugs it in the outlet and into his phone, a message pops up on the screen. His lips automatically twitch into a small smile, something pools within him all of a sudden. 

Yes, he watched his show tonight. And yes, he hasn’t spoken to Brian yet, but he can’t wait to ask him how awkward a Choi Youngjae can get being next to someone he’s only met through small talks and shy waves of goodbyes before. 

He doesn’t text back, it was understood that Jaebeom would wait for him. He swipes the notification to the right, revealing the entirety of his lockscreen. Yet again, Jaebeom is filled with a sappiness he can’t control. His eyes look over every miniscule detail he has yet to discover on Youngjae’s face, even if Jaebeom can confidently say he’s memorized him with his eyes closed. 

His heart is always open, continuously pouring out love to one man he still cannot believe was given to him, just like this. All those stars in the sky he desperately looked up to during nights of uncertainty, nights without Youngjae by his side yet. He’s counted every constellation he can trace up there, constantly ending up picturing Youngjae’s facial structure in every line, and every dot. 

The stars have granted the wishes he has made on a busy night sky or even those days with no speck of clouds when he looks up. Jaebeom wishes for Youngjae in any moment he can because that’s how scared he is that he’ll just disappear from him just how stars would sometimes. 

Jaebeom dozes off on the desk, even starting to drool against his arm. Warmth covers his shoulder, shaking him with some kind of urgency. He thinks for a second that he’s slept through the whole night, so Jaebeom takes half a second to open his eyes in the darkness, then looks up. 

Youngjae is gazing back at him endearingly, lips tugging upwards. Jaebeom melts inside, unaware of the disheveled expression he is sporting himself as Youngjae chuckles back at him. 

“Have a good nap?” Youngjae asks teasingly. He reaches over to Jaebeom’s cheek, feeling the dried up saliva as he wipes it off him. Jaebeom suddenly realizes what he looked like, probably sleep deprived and disgusting, so he snatches Youngjae’s hand away. It was too late, Youngjae already wiped his fingers on the sleeve of Jaebeom’s shirt, his laugh getting louder by the second.

“Why’d you wipe it on me?” Jaebeom shrieks, pushing himself away from Youngjae with the wheels of his chair. His eyes peer at the younger, but Youngjae only continues to grin innocently at him.

“It’s your drool, Jaebeom hyung. I feel bad for waking you up so suddenly.” 

He can’t really argue with that especially with Youngjae just looking so beautiful… standing there, hands crossed against his chest. He holds a plastic bag filled with items on the other, and before Jaebeom can question he already hears an answer. 

“I know you haven’t eaten. I bought a couple of things from the convenience store nearby. You still have the electric kettle stored here, right? I have bottled water here too in case you ran out.” Youngjae rummages his purchases, the crinkling of plastic becoming the only apparent noise in the studio, drowning out the music.

Jaebeom is filled with awe as he watches Youngjae delicately place the ramen bowl, 16oz bottle of water, and a pair of chopsticks on the coffee table to the side. The younger one looked around the place, there wasn’t much to look at really, until his curious eyes landed back on Jaebeom. 

“Jaebeom hyung?” 

“Mm?”

“Are you still out of it? You look kind of funny.”

Jaebeom snorts loudly, earning a glare from the younger. He can’t believe his doe eyed expression was called out to look comical to Youngjae, but he doesn’t bother correcting him. Instead, Jaebeom runs his hands across his face, making sure he’s appearing to be fully awake now. Youngjae looks so much better than him, still having his idol radio outfit on despite knowing the fact that he had washed up his face.

“Jae-ah,” Jaebeom mumbles, feeling out of breath just by staring.

“Hyung?”

“Here.” Jaebeom pats his lap, and Youngjae groans knowingly. He’d ask Jaebeom to buy a more spacious office chair so he can comfortably sit on his lap during times when he’s asked to (or when he wants to, himself) but the older would always forget. Or, more truthfully, he’d rather have Youngjae extremely close to him, legs draped over his thighs, and Youngjae’s hands securing themselves on his broad shoulder. 

But Youngjae does have a point in that it gets uncomfortable quickly when they’re in that position, so Jaebeom compromises. He stands up and walks over to the couch aligned next to the studio door. It definitely has more space for another person, but Jaebeom slides the coffee table further away with a bit more distance in between. Youngjae looks slightly offended by the gesture, his food delivery seemingly ignored by the one person who he thought needed it the most. 

“How about here?” Jaebeom offers, back of his head resting against the couch and his arms reaching over. Youngjae doesn’t resist this time as he sits snugly next to Jaebeom. Immediately, he pulls his feet up and takes off his sneakers (in which the laces have been untied a great amount before he arrived). Youngjae rests his legs on Jaebeom’s lap as he eases into the older’s arm around him. 

“Much better,” Youngjae quips. He takes Jaebeom’s other hand and navigates it over to his waist, gripping tightly. “Although, I feel hurt by the rejection of my food offering.” 

“I’m still full. But dessert sounds good right now.”

“Ew,” Youngjae fake gags, pushing his tongue out for Jaebeom to see. “If you’re not gonna eat it, I will,” he adds, trying to squirm out of the older’s grasp — to no avail. Jaebeom tightens both of his grip on the younger, making him scoot even closer that Youngjae’s butt was almost on his thigh. Youngjae’s ankles drape lazily on the armrest, and Jaebeom takes in the sight of Youngjae looking so small and lovely in front of him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaebeom raises his eyebrow in question. 

“Gonna go boil water for the ramen I bought you,” Youngjae responds back, snaking his hands upwards and landing it on Jaebeom’s cheeks. “Tell me where the electric kettle is or I will riot.” 

“Riot? I’d love to see that,” Jaebeom chuckles, eyes smiling with him. He leans into Youngjae’s warmth, face inching closer towards the younger’s nose, they bump for a moment. He wishes Youngjae could drop the brat act already — as much as he adores the way Youngjae gives him attitude at times, right now he really just wants to hold him. And be held. 

“But maybe later, doesn’t matter if it’s my bed or yours,” Jaebeom whispers hazily against Youngjae’s ear. He hears Youngjae catch his breath, and before he lets him speak against his words, Jaebeom captures Youngjae’s lips in a soft, longing kiss. 

Jaebeom’s hands wrap themselves around Youngjae’s waist deliberately this time. He really wants him to take the dark blue cardigan off, but he remembers the thermostat needed some maintenance today. So it was colder than usual, and Jaebeom hates for Youngjae to catch a cold either. 

So he just explores right underneath Youngjae’s shirt, feeling the caress of his supple skin. Jaebeom’s lips continue moving against Youngjae’s as the younger complies eagerly, molding himself into Jaebeom’s mouth. His own ring adorned hands find purchase on Jaebeom’s tousled hair from his unexpected nap, gripping onto black strands. He actually liked the long hair, it gave off an entirely different vibe from the older that he was never able to let him know completely. Well, in words, that is. 

Jaebeom finds his fingers tracing all the moles he knew were scattered across Youngjae’s upper torso, pinning his finger tip on each one. To let him know that _he_ knows, and that no one else can make him shiver just by the ghost of his touch like this. 

Youngjae couldn’t keep it in his stomach, wanting Jaebeom’s presence poured out over him even more. He slips out of his position and hovers over the older, making Jaebeom lie on the couch and Youngjae looking down on him with a darkened gaze. They part, panting, and Jaebeom couldn’t take his eyes off of the swollen red lips of his lover. 

He didn’t need to ask since Youngjae takes off the cardigan himself, not caring where it was tossed. A simple white shirt, loose and thin, keeps him warm. But he wanted more, and nods meekly at Jaebeom. He complies, hands finding their places back underneath Youngjae’s shirt once more. They keep exploring him as if it’s the first time, and yet Youngjae is familiar with Jaebeom’s way of caressing him. Gentle, knowing, assuring.

Youngjae dips his body further down, his legs trapped in between Jaebeom’s widened thighs. With Jaebeom’s head propped against the armrest, it makes it easier for them to fall in love with heated kisses. Youngjae purses his lips a little harder, needing Jaebeom to feel him more than this. No words needed, and Jaebeom knows what exactly Youngjae likes. 

He kisses him deeper, tongue darting out of his own tinted lips. The taste of Youngjae intoxicates his senses, making his head feel dizzy and light in the dimness of the studio. Entering his mouth like this, Jaebeom understands the rhythm more than songs he records in this very place.

He knows when to poke Youngjae’s inner cheeks, when to meet his tongue halfway through and tease him by letting go for a split second. Youngjae would bite his lower lip in retaliation, pouting his already swollen mouth as his eyes searched for Jaebeom’s urge on his own. Jaebeom would respond the way Youngjae likes, releases his hands from underneath his shirt and pursues a little bit further down, cupping the squish of his cheeks roughly. Youngjae, then, smirks — well, he tries to. Jaebeom knows as much as Youngjae gets so turned on by this, he still gets a little flustered. Cheeks puffing up, painting a pink hue. Jaebeom kisses him once more, lingering his tongue in between Youngjae’s teeth. The younger opens his lips partly, letting Jaebeom in again because he needs it and this time, he moans so that Jaebeom can truly hear him. 

“Jae-ah,” Jaebeom whispers, breath being taken away from him when his droopy eyes watch Youngjae nuzzle against his jaw and alongside his neck. Jaebeom holds himself back as the last time they did it in the studio, the scent of their sin did not falter for days. 

Jaebeom keeps his hands squeezing him under there, and Youngjae loves it. He whimpers when Jaebeom would slap it once or twice, but Youngjae would just do as much damage. He nips at the one ear Jaebeom had taken his piercings out, licking around the earlobe and sucking beneath it. His tongue slips out towards Jaebeom’s collarbone, nipping at the fragile skin. The older would choke out a whine himself, groaning inwardly with the way Youngjae tests him. He grips his ass even harder as Youngjae bends down in compliance. Ass in the air. 

“Wanna do it here, hyung?” Youngjae gulps. He can’t look him in the eye, not when Jaebeom is entranced by the sight before him. He continues to pepper him kisses on revealing skin, hands propping himself up on either side of Jaebeom’s body. 

“You know what happened last time,” Jaebeom regretfully reminds him. “We better wait until we get home.” 

“You’re no fun,” Youngjae resigns, popping a small but purple shaded mark just below Jaebeom’s collarbone. The older hisses, didn't even feel the pain of Youngjae sucking the spot until he was done. Finally, he looks up, tongue teasingly darting out of his pretty mouth. Jaebeom’s half lidded eyes dissolve into Youngjae’s perfect features, heart swelling from love. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, whether he was smiling innocently or giving him this look of desire. His permed hair had made Jaebeom go crazy over the past few days. He kept dreaming about it, and kept touching himself with the thought of Youngjae, his perm, and his naked body before him. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Jaebeom mumbles sleepily, urging Youngjae to position himself into a cuddling position. He hesitates, but seeing Jaebeom’s dazed expression made him compose his urges for now, and lets himself be cradled. Hugging him with one arm while the other curls itself underneath Jaebeom. Their legs simultaneously tangle within one another, and they both sync their relaxed breathing. 

“Spit it out,” Youngjae pushes, nudging Jaebeom’s shoulder shortly. He peers at him, always intrigued with Jaebeom’s many personalities. Sometimes he’s so mysterious, even to him, when in fact he just needed to be given a warm bath, and a nice cuddle in the night. Sometimes he can’t be tamed, urgently calling Youngjae late at night to either come to him or he’s already on his street. Either ways, Youngjae loves figuring him out just the same.

“Your butt feels nice,” Jaebeom tells him honestly, trying to keep a straight face. 

Youngjae rolls his eyes in time but the curl of his lips does not escape the older. Jaebeom kisses him on the spot, and places another chaste kiss on the other side. “It’s true,” he says against supple skin. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, hyung.”

At this point, Jaebeom chuckles, finding the glint in Youngjae’s mischievous eyes amusing. He holds him tight, continuing to sync the rise and fall of their chest inches close to one another. Jaebeom thumbs around Youngjae’s flushed cheeks, still warm, and doesn’t stray away from him. His scent keeps him barely awake, and wanting to sleep in Youngjae’s arms all the same. Truly, everything that Youngjae is — Jaebeom cannot get enough of, no matter how much he tried to do so. 

“You’re doing so well, Jae-ah. You don’t know how proud I am,” Jaebeom settles for something he thinks that Youngjae _doesn’t_ know yet, at least, doesn’t believe it himself. “I see that you’re having a lot of fun with your new job, no matter how awkward you and Brian hyung are still.”

“Hey,” Youngjae protests, “this is literally the first time that we’re in the same room for more than a few minutes. Cut me some slack.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom consoles him, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Youngjae’s nose. “I’m sure you’ll get along. He’s really cool, he’s used this studio frequently before, so we got to chat a lot.” 

Youngjae nods. “Yeah, I’m learning to be comfortable with talking to him during break time. I just don’t want to seem lame, you know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Jaebeom counters, looking Youngjae in the eye with much determination. “I don’t think there’s anyone lamer than I am when it comes to you.” 

“You’re finally admitting the truth, hyung?” Youngjae humors him with a big smile, and Jaebeom just returns a deadpan expression. They continue bickering about each other, stealing a few kisses that got too heated here and there. But ultimately, Jaebeom feels more than content having to hold Youngjae in the privacy of the room, with no eyes or cameras trained to watch their every move. The playlist he had on had already repeated itself many times as he recognized Baek Yerin’s voice filling the speakers a couple of times now. 

“Are you going to visit the studio often these days? I’m thinking if I should just get dropped off by the station, and come to you myself after the show,” Youngjae asks him after a comfortable silence between the two of them. 

Jaebeom shakes his head softly, patting the top of Youngjae’s soft curls. “You don’t have to do that, baby. You should go home and sleep.”

“You should be home and sleeping too, Jaebeommie,” Youngjae quips back with a whine. “The group is on a break, you’ve earned at least a week of doing nothing.” 

Jaebeom wishes he can do just that, nothing. But his brain is always running, always thinking of something that needs to be written down and played repeatedly until he catches the right tune, the right rhymes. He knows Youngjae is aware of this, and that he is just showing his concern due to the exhaustion the previous comeback brought him. 

And Jaebeom doesn’t let it go unappreciated. Youngjae has his head cradling against the junction of his neck and shoulder, hands palming his chest and feeling his heartbeat. Their legs shuffle a little bit, but it’s still a tangled mess. The clock hanging on the wall reads somewhere around four a.m. 

Jaebeom finds Youngjae’s fingers on his chest and intertwines it with his. He feels his own heart soaring for Youngjae’s touch, and Jaebeom thinks this is where he’s meant to be at this moment. His brain had shut off, and his mind only reeling thoughts and memories of himself and Youngjae in similar situations. In a different studio he rented years ago, in his tattered couch, in Youngjae’s immaculate bed, everywhere that they have laid both of their presence in. 

“At least let me come a few times a week when you’re here,” Youngjae sighs with longing. “Texting you in the day is great and all, but I miss telling you things in person.” 

Jaebeom moves his head forward, inhaling the minty scent of Youngjae’s hair. It only belongs on toothpaste and shampoo, Youngjae had declared over their debate of mint chocolate ice cream. Jaebeom smiles against Youngjae’s hair, kissing him sweetly. He understands the younger’s plight, and wants nothing more than to have Youngjae by his side at all times, and vice versa. 

“Alright, Jae. Just as long as you don’t stay here for long so you can still go home and sleep,” Jaebeom finally agrees, but a faint snoring can already be heard next to him. He chuckles to himself, feeling the grip of Youngjae’s fingers on him loosen a bit. He makes sure that he is really asleep, head craning towards Youngjae. He notices the younger’s eyelashes fanned out, long and beautiful. His lips are parted to let the sound of his tiredness peep through, and Jaebeom’s heart swells in its chambers. 

He already had his alarm set early in the morning for Jaebeom knew he might fall asleep here again. His eyes glance towards the forgotten food on the table, reminding himself to buy the two of them some proper breakfast tomorrow. Or maybe, one of them can cook food instead. It’s been awhile since they’ve done that, and Youngjae doesn’t have a schedule until late at night again, anyway. 

“Sleep soundly, baby,” Jaebeom mumbles against Youngjae’s cheeks. It’s so serene, and peaceful in the room. Yerin’s voice continues to echo around the walls, but it was perfect. Meaningful, even. 

“Jaebeommie hyung,” he hears Youngjae say, but he might be dreaming for all he knew. 

Yet, he humors him. “Yes, Jae-ah?” 

“Thank you,” Youngjae responds sleepily, adjusting himself to fit snugly next to Jaebeom. With his eyes closed, his arm reaches over to find the spaces between Jaebeom’s fingers again. He exhales in content once Jaebeom helps him find them, placing their intertwined hands in between them. “For everything. Everything.” 

“I love you. For everything, I love you for you,” Youngjae continues with a yawn escaping his lips. 

Jaebeom’s eyes well up in tears, but he sucks in a breath and thanks to the starry night he imagines is only painting the sky. He has his own galaxy to adore right now, and it’s in the form of Youngjae sleeping quietly, closely next to him. 

“I love you, Youngjae. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to reach me, please send an ask on my[cc!](https://curiouscat.me/cyjhr)
> 
> stay safe 💙 jea


End file.
